


Mark it up

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, sharyl, this was a dare from someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharyl smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark it up

Shane’s favourite hobby is getting Daryl to fall apart. 

Sometimes it’s all about the rush, all about pinning Daryl’s squirming form beneath himself, tearing at clothing and biting over revealed flesh until with just enough pressure and pushing turns into so much pleasure for them both. Other times it’s about teasing, standing and commanding Daryl to remove his clothing piece by piece, watching as that light flush becomes a full on blush that reaches the tips of Daryl’s ears and his partner can’t help but beg for more. 

Then there are times like this. Times when Shane likes to take Daryl apart piece by piece and watch him come undone just because of him. 

He always starts with whispered promises, because he knows sometimes Daryl needs a path to follow when they’re like this. Then he’d find his mark, usually somewhere beneath Daryl’s belt line and that would be his focus. Becuase though it was fun getting to enjoy all of Daryl, sometimes it paid to spend a night devoted to only one part of Daryl Dixon’s body. His man hasn’t had the adoration he deserves and right now Shane is more than happy to make up for years of neglect. 

Today he’s only focussed on Daryl’s cock and fuck it’s on of his favourite parts of the other man. He can feel the tension that sits in Daryl’s shoulders when they start out, but as soon as he’s in a chair, his pants are around his ankles with his underwear and Shane is between his legs, kneeling on the floor, all that tension dissipates so easily with a heady moan and a drawn out whimper from his lips. Daryl is his for the night and Shane is going to enjoy every little bit of him. 

Running his tongue slowly up the inside of Daryl’s thighs, he loves the thick scent of his musk and the pure taste of Daryl on his tongue. It’s like his dessert after a tough day, his treat, his reward and fuck he loves it. Above him Daryl quivers, and Shane moves to what he really wants. Well, all in good time. 

At the top of his thighs Shane pauses for a second, letting his nose trace out the path before his follows it with his tongue, lapping gently at the soft skin of Daryl’s scrotum and bracing himself on Daryl’s thighs when he gives an inevitable twitch of want. Humming in delight Shane moves to run his tongue over Daryl’s balls properly, enjoying the rough burn of pubic hair, the heaviness he can feel in his mouth when he moves to suck on them. 

"Shane st-"

Of course he doesn’t stop, instead he gently suckles over the almost untouched skin, burying himself into Daryl where his scent is the thickest. Daryl is quivering, Shane is moaning and when he releases Daryl’s balls with a soft groan, he can finally move on to his favourite part. Daryl’s cock is already hard, pressing up against his abdomen, straining for attention and Shane can’t help but smirk as he peers up to watch Daryl’s reaction to his interest.

He’s flustered, Daryl is red in the face from excitement and embarrassment and damn somehow that makes it all better. Taking one finger Shane runs it over Daryl’s length, biting on his lower lip and watching the other man as he trails the pad of his finger over the flushed skin.

"Shane, holy shit Shane…"

His finger comes away sticky, the tip of Daryl’s cock coated in pre-come, flushed a deep, dark, red in colour and Shane can only groan at the sight. Moving the finger to his tongue he laps at the smear there before curling his fingers about the base of Daryl’s cock. All he has to do is give a light pump, barely any pressure, just enough to give some friction and slowly, ever so slowly, another almost clear bead of pre-come gathers at the slit on Daryl’s cock. Shane watches as it sits there, a sure sign of Daryl’s enjoyment just like the way the other man’s fingers tighten their grip on the side of the chair.

It’s that small bead of liquid that holds his attention right now and damn it’s one of the sexiest sights he’s ever seen. Every time he gives a small pump of Daryl’s cock, there’s a twitch of his hips and yet another drop is squeezed out, more coating the head of his cock and Shane loves it. Leaning closer he blows on the tip, directing his breath to ghost over the slit of Daryl’s cock and damn if another drop of pre-come doesn’t creep out. 

"Yeah you like that don’t you?"

"Fuck Shane please…"

Teasing is good, but sometimes it gets too much for the pair of them, and right now Shane can feel that Daryl is already on the edge for him. It’s perfect, building up his own excitement and as he rubs over Daryl’s cock another time he presses his free hand to his own hard cock. Yet more pre-come builds up, the amount pooling on the tip of Daryl’s cock until it finally dribbles down the side to hit Shane’s fingers. Moaning lightly it’s all too much and it only takes a moment for Shane to give in to what he wants. 

Dipping his head down low, he moves his tongue over his own fingers, lapping at the trail of pre-come lightly, moving up over Daryl’s shaft, lapping at each each of the trail left before reaching the head. Flattening his tongue against the head of Daryl’s cock he coats it with the excess pre-come, humming in delight as he swallows it down before moving in for more. Above him Daryl almost whimpers when Shane finally moves to close his mouth around his cock, dipping low, swallowing around the length and humming in want when the taste of Daryl hits the back of his mouth. 

"Shane I’m gonna!"

He knows, he always knows when Daryl’s going to come because the man is so easy to read, and when he tenses like that, when he’s breathing that heavily and biting on his lip, Shane knows he’s hitting that edge. So he swallows before pulling back, rubbing over Daryl’s cock hard and pushing him to that edge, eager to get what he wants. And when Daryl does come he’s ready, mouth open, tongue out and lapping at each streak of come that hits him. Moaning eagerly as he laps at him, swallowing down his come, getting drunk on something that is pure Daryl and only enjoying it more as it streaks over his lips. 

It’s messy but Shane doesn’t care because it’s everything he wants on nights like this. And when Daryl is spent, panting hard and leaning back in the chair, Shane is up, on his feet, pants open and fisting at his own cock frantically. He’s so close already, and the scent and taste of Daryl on his tongue, sticky and warm, coating his fingers and lips, making him have to suck on his digits of his free hand as he pumps himself. 

"Open up." He grunts, focussing on squeezing at the head of his cock, stepping close enough to straddle Daryl’s thighs and stand over the still panting man. Daryl looks up at him through half lidded eyes, cock still half hard and coated in Shane’s saliva, body open and exhausted and fuck if it isn’t the best damned sight Shane’s ever laid eyes on. Then Daryl obediently opens his mouth and it’s all over. 

He comes hard, his own body tensing as he does and fuck the best part is watching Daryl moan as his come hits him. It’s messy, streaks hitting Daryl’s open mouth, falling onto his chest, coating him, staining him, marking him up as Shane in the most basic of ways. It’s filthy, it’s primal, it’s so wrong and so right and fuck this is the way Shane sometimes needs to end his day. 

With Daryl marked up as his and the taste of the other man on his tongue. 


End file.
